textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Factions are one of the most important entities in TextSpaced and the game consists of player-controlled factions and non-player controlled factions. Players cannot begin the game without creating a faction (which they would be the leader and sole member of) and new factions cannot be made at any of point in the game. Within the game, there are 8 Major NPC factions, 5 Minor Npc’s and 2 reserved player factions. The reserved factions being disowned for players that are kicked from their current faction and admin, which consists of game developers only. The disowned faction has restrictions including karma caps, general NPC dislike and barred access to the missions board. The admin faction gives members access to the banhammer port and the unique ability of unlimited light drive charge. NPC Factions The NPC factions are controlled by separate neural networks leveraging machine learning, meaning that there is no human input related to their actions. Each neural network has distinct directives that help it's fleet of ships follow the characteristic best path. The separate factions can also be communicated with by a multiple-choice dialogue system. Civilian Guild The Civilian notation simply represents free-traders and freelancers not aligned with any specific faction. Civilians tread the line between other factions and follow their own path, some of them have even formed a Merchant Guild but still remain neutral and tend not to interfere with other faction's affairs. Descendants The Descendants claim to be directly descended from the people of Old Earth and thus formed New Earth as their homeworld. They believe in the old values of borders, states and local rule - different to TransGov who believe in one unified Galaxy under their safe watch; for these reasons, the two factions are opposed to one another. Dealing with The Descendants can be especially tricky as each family within The Descendants has their own code, rules and behaviour. A unilateral constant, however, is they try to undermine and challenge TransGov at every opportunity. Transitional Government The Transitional Government was created on Amici to try and bring order to both the planet and the space that Amici claims. Most people not born of Amici do not recognise the authority of the 'TransGov' but their reach is both far and powerful. Arbitrators of the Transitional Government that patrol has the authority of Justices and Jury of the Supreme ruling, meaning they can arrest, try and convict criminals solemnly. It must be noted that Arbitrators follow the law to the letter and will not tolerate any illegal activity. Ancients A mysterious faction within unknown intentions, the ancients are referred to as such by player characters that meet them and seem to guard and stop anyone from exploring too far into the frontier. Their ships have unconfirmed reports of being biological and their abilities seem to border on God-like. Oriam From lore, the Oriam were a tribe that formed from children mysteriously going missing from the early days of New Earth's founding (the Descendant homeworld). They became a dualism religious tribe worshipping a God of light and God of dark but over the last century the tribe split becoming the Oriam and Dark Oriam, with each believing one of the Gods to be the true God. Mechanical Beings Little is known about the Mechanical Beings other than they appear at the same time each week (Friday at 11:30 UTC) and leave at the same time (Monday 00:00 UTC) always in an organic nebula. The fleet of ships that arrive each week seem ancient in origin and are in a dilapidated condition, with the main ship of the Mechanical Fleet massive in size featuring 127 docking bays. This lead ship is where players can dock and purchase exotic ancient weapons the Mechanical Beings sell. Rogue AI A military experiment gone wrong, Rouge AI was created when the Transitional Government attempted to create advanced AI to pilot ships rather than people. The AI gained sentience and went rogue, travelling to a different dimension of space altogether. Descendant Pride The Descendant Pride guard what they have defined as 'the reserve', an area around Old Earth. They have been doing this for generations and stop every ship from entering believing the past should be retained and never forgotten. Outlanders Outlandish and aggressive humans that have been fragmented, lost and forgotten by the rest of mankind. The Outlanders reject civilised space, laws and authority. Existing on the fringes of space and only met in deep space they attack any and all visitors. They exclusively use ships they have crafted themselves and survive by means of colonies, pirating and salvage. Descendant Families The Descendants are a highly aggressive and territorial race. Organised into families they constantly fight for power, forming an Oligarchy civilisation. The most successful family that is able to challenge and overthrow the current sitting family becomes the new ruling family. Such a power change has not occurred in almost nine decades and all families that respect their rule fight under the banner of The Descendants, led by family Xar'ia. Those that oppose the ruling family, fly their own family name and often create strongholds outside of the central Descendant territory. Even though these families are seen as directly opposed to the ruling family, they are often left to grow so that their destruction can be used as an example of power or they are simply eliminated by a rival family. Currently, there are six opposing families these being Family Robar. Family Samsan, Family At’la, Family Drakan, Family Na’laar and Family Ath’en. Category:Entities Category:Factions